The broad objective of a cooperative cancer chemotherapy group using sophisticated statistical and biomedical techniques is to rapidly evaluate the effectiveness of potential antineoplastic agents in humans with malignant disorders and determine maximum tolerated dose, biologic effects, optimum mode and frequency of administration of each agent. Other broad objectives are to assess the relative value of drugs in cancer therapy in order to improve the drug management and care of cancer patients, provide training for young physicians in the principles of clinical research related to drug evaluation in human neoplasms, and to disseminate knowledge gained from the chemotherapy programs through teaching and publications. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: The Chemoimmunotherapy of Acute Leukemia (CIAL): A Cooperative Group Study. Kenneth C. McCredie, James S. Hewlett, and Ann Kennedy. Proceedings of the American Society of Clinical Oncology 17:239, 1976 (Abstract #C-11). Prognostic Factors in Multiple Myeloma. Raymond Alexanian, James Hewlett, et al. Cancer 36:1192-1201, 1975.